Seal the Deal with a Kiss
by Kiwink
Summary: Sasuke leads Naruto on a wild goose chase for their fifth year anniversary as a couple. What is he playing at? Sasunaru. Fluff. One-shot


Here err is my first sasunaru one-shot. Pretty much fluff.

Summary: Sasuke leads Naruto on a wild goose chase through Konoha for their fifth year anniversary as a couple. What is he playing at?

* * *

**Seal the Deal with a Kiss**

"Sasuke?"

Naruto awoke alone in their bed. He rubbed at his eyes and glanced at the clock on their bedside table. Slowly a wide grin spread across his face. Today was September 13, Naruto's and Sasuke five year anniversary as a couple.

Naruto looked around the room for the other man but the house was eerily quiet. A small frown tugged at the corner of his lips and he sat up in bed. A crinkle of paper underneath his hand drew his attention.

Naruto, go to Ichiraku's Ramen and order a miso ramen. I already paid.

-Sasuke

Naruto was puzzled for a second. Why didn't Sasuke wake him up beforehand if they were going to go to Ichiraku's? Maybe he wants to surprise me, Naruto mused. At this thought a happy smile made his baby blue eyes sparkle.

Naruto quickly showered and dressed. Before long he was walking through the village towards his favorite restaurant, smiling and waving at the civilians he passed. They wished their Hokage good morning and raised their hand in greeting.

"What's up Old man?" Naruto asked when he settle on to the stool.

The ramen maker chuckled and wiped his hands on a towel.

"What can I get for you Naruto?" He already knew his role but decided to humor the young blond.

"One miso ramen please!"

"Coming right up!"

As Teuchi busied himself, Naruto drummed his fingers and glanced around the tiny stall for familiar black hair. When it became apparent that the Uchiha wasn't there Naruto sighed and rested his elbows on the counter.

Today was their anniversary. Traditionally they would sleep in, eat breakfast in bed, go to the small village on the border of Konoha that had a natural onsen, spend the day shopping and enjoying each other's company, close the night with eating ramen on the Hokage's' monument, and finally make passionate love that usually involved Naruto being turned into a writhing mass of pleasure. But it seemed like Sasuke was changing plans and didn't feel the need to inform Naruto of this decision.

"Here ya go Naruto. Hope you have a wonderful day." Teuchi smiled and placed the bowl of ramen in front of the blond man. His eyes twinkled with some hidden secret, like he knew something that Naruto didn't and he was laughing at his expense.

Naruto raised a questioning eyebrow. He turned his attention to the piping hot soup in front of him.

At an alarming speed the ramen was slurped up and disappeared in a matter of seconds. Naruto raised the bowl to his mouth and let the liquid of the gods slide easily into his mouth. The bowl was set back down to the counter with a clatter and an appreciative sigh.

"Thanks Old-" his words were cut off when there was a small poof from his bowl. A second later something clattered into the ceramic dish. Naruto wearily leaned forward to investigate. A shiny black piece of metal rested in the remnants of his left over ramen. Naruto cautiously picked it up, aware of the ramen chef's gaze watching his every movement. The plaque was thin and fit easily on to his palm. Naruto flipped it over. In bold block letters was the word "Will".

Before Naruto had time to try and figure out what the anomaly in his hand was, Teuchi's voice interrupted the silence, "That's the first piece of the puzzle. Sasuke wanted me to tell you to go find Sakura next. She should be with Ino at her family's flower shop."

Bright blue eyes snapped up to regard the old man with confusion. "What?"

"Sasuke has a surprise for you. He decided that he'll give you clues and it's your job to figure them out. It's for your anniversary," Teuchi clarified.

Excitement and affection flooded Naruto's being. Sasuke rarely did any sentimental gestures when he wasn't in the presence of people he deemed close. For him to go out of his to create a treasure hunt of sorts and allow others to know that he was a softy at heart warmed Naruto's core, as if Sasuke was standing behind him and nuzzling his neck affectionately.

Naruto hopped off his stool feeling better that Sasuke hadn't run off and forgotten about their special day. "Thanks Old Man! I'll see ya later."

With an extra bounce in his step Naruto meandered his way to Ino's flower shop.

When Naruto stepped over the threshold Sakura's pink hair was visible in the back of the store.

"Hey Sakura!" Naruto called out.

"No, I think the flowers should be this color. It matches his personality better," Sakura said.

"But this one conveys a better meaning," Ino insisted.

Neither girl had noticed the blond's presence.

"What'cha guys up to?" Naruto asked.

They both screamed and quickly turned around to face him.

"Naruto!" Sakura pointed an accusing finger at him.

"What?"

"Wh-what are you doing here?"

Naruto let his eyes roam over the room, touching on numerous potted plants, and finally landing back on Sakura. "Um looking for you? Sasuke wanted me to find you."

Sakura's finger quickly retreated as she blinked. "Oh."

"Yeah...so any idea why?"

"Oh, oh! That's right." Suddenly a huge smile stretched across her lips. Her green eyes danced with merriment. "I'm so happy for you Naruto!" She squealed and pulled the taller man into a hug.

Naruto was stunned for a second but then his arms slowly came up to wrap around the smaller girl. "Thanks?"

"Right, sorry about that. The riddle. Sasuke wanted me to give you a riddle and you have to answer it." Sakura quickly drew back though the smile never left her face.

"Oh man! A riddle? Sasuke knows I suck at those!"

Sakura snorted and rolled her eyes. "You'll be fine Naruto. It's pretty easy.

"I brought home to eat a freshly baked and delicious apple pie.

As always I had to divide it between me, myself, and I.

"I've been thinking that it might be nicer if I split the pie in two.

Then I would only have to divide it in two halves - one for me and one for..." Sakura looked at Naruto expectantly.

"What?" Naruto's brows furrowed in confusion.

"Finish the riddle. Here's a hint, what rhymes with two?"

"Uh, you?"

"Great job Naruto!" Sakura patted his arm like he was a little kid. Naruto was slightly incensed about her condescending tone but before he had time to protest, Sakura was pushing a familiar plaque into his hand.

Naruto glanced down and brought it closer to his face. The word "You" was carved into the smooth black metal.

Naruto dug in his pocket and withdrew the other plaque. He lined them up so it spelled "Will You". Will I, what? Go to the store and buy milk?

Sakura clapped her hands drawing Naruto's attention away from his thoughts. "Okay, this is the last piece to the puzzle. Try to figure out this riddle. Hint, it will lead you to a destination.

"I see the sun rise and the sun set.

Six pairs of eyes, all knowing.

Rain falls, tears flowing.

Can you find me?"

Naruto almost snorted at the simplicity of the rhyme. Though he may not be the brightest lightbulb in the factory, he spent enough time there to recognize the description. Did Sasuke really think that the riddle would pose a challenge?

"Thanks Sakura, I know where to go now." He gave a charming smile and headed for the door.

Before he could leave though, Sakura grabbed his arm. "Wait! You figured it out?"

Naruto glanced down at her. "Uh, yeah?"

"But-but, it was suppose to take you longer!"

Naruto snorted. "Do you really think I'm that stupid?"

Sakura blushed slightly but didn't deny anything. "Well, you're going to have to wait here for a few minutes before you can leave."

"Why?"

"Be-because we need to...uh, finish setting up." Before Naruto could protest, Sakura grabbed Ino's arm and a bouquet and dashed out of the shop. "Give us a minute head start Naruto!" She cried over he shoulder.

Naruto stared after them in bewildered. First Teuchi and his secret smile, now Sakura and Ino running off. What was going on?

Naruto glanced back at the room and sighed. He flipped the sign on the door to 'closed' and shut the door, though he couldn't lock it because he didn't have a key. Naruto hoped no one would suddenly feel the urge to try and rob the place.

He stuffed his hands into his pocket and slowly made his way to the Hokage monument, purposefully going slow to give the girls more time. The people he pass smiled and waved, some of them even pointed and whispered when he passed. He tried to listen in but when they noticed him nearing, they stopped talking and instead gave him grins filled with excitement and secrets. Not only had his friends started going barmy but now the whole village was in on some kind of joke.

The trek up the hill was filled with silence and brooding. Naruto was slowly starting wished Sasuke didn't have this whole goose chase arranged. He would rather stay home and enjoy Sasuke's body instead of running all over the village trying to find the allusive git.

When he crested the top, the sun was streaking oranges and reds across the sky. The white clouds were thin and long, like someone took an end and dragged it across the expanse of the sky. A sudden shift of movement caused Naruto to raise his gaze from the ground. When his bright blue eyes settled on a tall figure with familiar inky black hair, he stopped in his tracks and stared. He didn't realize it but Naruto's mouth was hanging open.

Behind Sasuke was all of Naruto's close friends. From the Rookie Nine to his Sensei with Iruka on his arm, lady Tsunade and Shizune, even Gaara was standing towards the outside of the group with his siblings flanking his sides.

Smack dab in the middle was Sasuke, wearing his finest robes that he reserved for dinners with the daimyo of the Fire Country. In one hand was a bouquet of flowers. The same one that Sakura just a little while ago dashed off with. In the other hand was a big plaque with white words against black, reading "Marry Me?"

Sakura gave him a cheeky grin and a little wave. Naruto was stunned frozen.

Sasuke slowly approached and stopped when he less than a foot away from the silent blond he handed Naruto the flowers. The blue eyed man absentmindedly accepted the gift. Slowly, Sasuke kneeled on one leg and clutch the plaque with two hands.

Onyx eyes stared into crystal blue. All of his emotions were at the surface, easily accessible. The love and affection for the blond twinkled alongside joy, and excitement, hope, and a touch of nervousness. Sasuke gave him a stunning smile.

"Uzumaki Naruto, will you marry me?" Sasuke's deep timber carried over the silence.

Marriage. Marriage. Sasuke wanted to marry him. Marry. Suddenly out of the blue Sasuke was asking him to marry him.

Well, maybe not out of the blue. Sasuke did admit awhile back that he wanted Naruto to be his family. Naruto didn't understand at the time that Sasuke meant this.

In all his twenty-three years of living, Naruto would never have imagined that Sasuke would be kneeling and asking for his hand in marriage.

Marriage.

Marriage usually lead to kids.

Kids.

Feeling overwhelmed by this sudden revelation, his body's coping mechanism quickly took over.

In the tense silence as everyone waited for Naruto's answer, the young man pitched forward and fainted.

-0-

"Naruto!"

"Naruto!"

"Aw man, I think you broke him, Sasuke." Kiba?

"Shut up." Was that Sasuke? He sounded so flustered though.

"Move over. Let me take a look at the brat."

"Obaa-san...?" he hesitantly asked.

Smack!

Naruto jolted upright. His forehead collided with something solid and he collapsed onto the ground clutching his head. A groan of pain from nearby alerted him to the fact he wasn't the only one that was hurt.

"Smooth," Ino said.

Everyone was crowded around him in a tight circle. To his right Sasuke was sitting crossed legged clutching his forehead. When he noticed Naruto looking at him he scowled.

"Ugh Dobe! That hurt!"

As the pain slowly receded memories of moments before surfaced. Sasuke led him on a wild goose chase. Sasuke had asked him to marry him.

Marry.

And Naruto hadn't answered yet.

Bright blue eyes widened in renewed shock and realization. "Teme..."

Azule connected with onyx.

Silence descended with a healthy dose of anticipation, as if everyone knew this was a turning point.

Slowly, a smile tipped the corners of Naruto's lips. Seeing this Sasuke visibly relaxed and a second later a full blown grin appeared on his face.

Naruto launched himself across the small space between them. The two went sprawling on the grass. Naruto was smiling and laughing and repeatedly saying yes, yes, yes over and over again.

Sasuke's arms wrapped around his waist as he let a deep chuckle escape him. The people surrounding them clapped and in Lee's and Kiba's case they jumped and whooped for their friends.

As everyone started to chatter and laughter rang from atop the Hokage Monument, Naruto looked down at Sasuke with soft smile. They stared into each other's eyes, and finally sealed the deal with a tender kiss.


End file.
